


Don't You 'Star' Me!

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Past Character Death, Racism, Sad, Sad Ending, Starscream is So Done with Jetfire, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starscream and Jetfire get to exchange a few words after the latter's faction switch.It is not sunshine and rainbows.
Relationships: Jetfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp & Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Don't You 'Star' Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is basically pure angst I made as vent. If you don't like making yourself cry, this is probably not for you. Don't say I didn't warn this is not nice.

Jetfire's optics brightened when he saw the familiar tri-coloured seeker rise from the debris of battlefield.

"Star!" he shouted and ran over to the hurt Decepticon.

The other mech glared at him with a snarl.

"Don't you 'Star' me, Jetfire, you dirt-licking, traitorous, Autobot scum." he hissed as he clutched his crushed servo, likely occupying the better part of his processor with planning what to do next.

"Look, I know you're angry I left the Decepticons, but-" he tried but was cut off by his past love.

"I am not mad at you for betraying Lord Megatron." Starscream said with an even, cold tone. "I am simply broken." he stated, his voicebox emitting static along with his voice. "Broken, because you've abandoned what we've fought for."

"Starscream, I-"

"Remember how mad you were when those fragging grounder-pounders told you that you can't be in the military because you're a shuttle?" he questioned, not letting the Autobot speak. "Or how you said you would avange me when they did not let me into Iacon Academy due to my frame-type?" he inquiered further. "Were those words empty?" that one came out particularly staticky. "Because you're siding with elitist scum, Jetfire."

"Star, I know Megatron wanted to help everyone, but he is making this war way too unnecessarily violent and-" the shuttle tried, but was cut off by a humorless, staticky laugh.

"You disliking violence? HA! Good one, 'Fire. I never thought you had a sense of humor beyond puns. You could rival 'Warp with this!" he exclaimed, oil building at the corners of his optics.

"You, Jetfire, are a mech who had no qualms about corporal punishment for your soldiers." he said. "You cut my servo off for insubordination, remember?" he pointed out, making the shuttle take a step back. "No, no, but that's not even the best part! You- you-" his voice was now shaky and full of static, almost sounding crazy. "You deactivated my trinemate. You took away a mech I knew ever since I separated from the AllSpark to save fragging dirt-licking, elitist Autobot scum."

The seeker glared with his red optics right into Jetfire's blue ones.

"You are absolutely glitched, Jetfire. Glitched! M-malfunctioning! Defective scraplets are more intelligent than you!" he spat insults as oil streamed down his faceplates.

"Frag you." he added weakly.

Then, the seeker transformed and flew away with speed at least over mach 7.

They would not be together anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> WFC broke my poor, SkyScream shipping heart. So let's vent the pain by making people cry with me! >:3  
> Seriously though, hope this went out alright. ^^'


End file.
